codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Island of the Gods (episode)
'Island of the Gods (神々の島) '''is the nineteenth episode of ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary The aftermath of the Avalon's arrival inexplicably leaves Lelouch, Euphemia, Kallen, and Suzaku on the mysterious Kaminejima Island. Suzaku encounters Kallen, and learns she is a member of the Black Knights and the pilot of the Guren Mk-II, while Euphemia and Zero encounter each other and Euphemia confirms her suspicions that he is Lelouch. Meanwhile, Schneizel, Lloyd, and Bartley survey the island's ancient ruins. When Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, and Euphemia meet, Zero tells Suzaku he is holding Euphemia hostage, and that he will trade for Kallen. Lelouch's Geass triggers something before they can, though, and a symbol of Geass appears on the collapsing ground. They suddenly fall into the ruins. Lelouch and Kallen steal the prototype Knightmare Frame Gawain and escape. Suzaku is detained for insubordination, as it is revealed that Lelouch used Geass on Suzaku, giving him the command to "live." Elsewhere, the exiled Japanese government from seven years ago launches a full-scale assault on Kyūshū with the help of the Chinese Federation. Plot Suzaku wakes up on a deserted island, with no one else around him. He prepares to look for Zero, but quickly realizes has no leads. At the same time, Zero is walking around a rocky coast on the same island, also completely confused. Both realize that they can't be far from Shikine Island based on the vegetation and climate. Suzaku eventually decides to find water first. He comes to a waterfall, only to see a naked Kallen there, taking a shower. He tries to talk to her, but when she notices him there, she instinctively throws her Black Knights uniform in front of her body and picks up her pouch, thereby exposing herself as being one of the Black Knights. She charges at Suzaku to try and stab him, but Suzaku, initially frozen by fear, grabs her arm and quickly pins her down. Kallen angrily proclaims who she really is, and Suzaku declares her under arrest. Zero, meanwhile, ponders how he can get either Ohgi or even Britannia to rescue him when he sees Euphemia looking at him. Suzaku puts Kallen's clothes back on, ties her arms behind her back, and begins trying to interrogate her. He learns that she also has no idea where she is, and she claims that Suzaku deserves it and that the Black Knights will eventually arrest him. Suzaku asks her that, if Zero is going to rescue her, who his true identity is. Kallen tells him that he might as well find it out himself, causing Suzaku to realize that she does not know either. He then asks why she follows Zero, and she taunts him by saying he should find it out for himself again. Zero, meanwhile, holds Euphemia at gunpoint, but Euphemia reveals that she has guessed his identity as Lelouch; she also says she hasn't told anyone about this, and asks to see his face before he kills her. Shocked, he complies, causing Euphemia to cry tears of joy. Back on Shikine Island, it is revealed that the Britannians also have no idea where the four of them are, and are using metal detectors to try and find Euphemia. It is also shown that Lloyd and Cecile recovered the Lancelot from the same area, with the Gefjun Switch having been disabled with the Black Knights' departure. The two of them are on the Avalon, along with Schneizel, who took some of their research to make a floating system and the Hadron Cannon. He and Lloyd talk, and Cecile is so shocked to see Schneizel that General Bartley think she is insulting him; his presence shocks Cecile even more to the point she falls from the Lancelot onto her rear ("Nice one," as Lloyd puts it). Lloyd asks of Bartley's loyalty, which he claims is the result of Schneizel saving him from a prison sentence, but Schneizel refuses the thanks and departs. Lloyd then prepares to look for Suzaku in the Avalon, causing Cecile to become convinced that Schneizel gave the orders AND fired the cannon. Schneizel said he did so because he needed to take the necessary precautions and gambled on the notion that Suzaku would have survived. He apologizes for not caring about his subordinate at that moment and leaves. Zero dries Euphemia off and she reveals she guessed his identity based on what he said at the Lake Kawaguchi incident, but wasn't truly convinced and didn't tell Cornelia in the belief she never listens to her. After Euphemia learns of Nunnally's safety, Zero asks her if she knows anything as to who killed Marianne, but learns that Cornelia has been investigating it and that no one truly knows. Euphemia then asks who he is right at that moment, and he declares that he is Lelouch. Zero then begins to dig a hole in the forest, intending to set a trap, but he eventually reaches rock bottom so Euphemia leaves to go find berries; meanwhile Suzaku successfully fishes and encourages Kallen to look for other food in exchange for freedom (she refuses, so Suzaku calls her far more stubborn compared to her Stadtfeld guise). Meanwhile, the Avalon passes over the Black Knights submarine, which is submerged and hiding everyone. After this, Tohdoh suggests bailing out due to the risks involved while Diethard suggests they look for Zero and Kallen because everything about the Black Knights revolves around the former, leaving Ohgi conflicted, and it is shown that they recovered the Guren Mk-II. The two begin arguing, with Diethard saying that the only reason they are united is because of the results Zero gets them, and that his life may be worth a million; Tohdoh rebukes this. C.C. then steps in and says that she just knows that Zero is alive, but this results in a heated argument about C.C. being a dumbass between her and Tamaki. Ohgi then tries to calm down the matter, suggesting that they go into hiding and then go rescue them the following night; everyone agrees. C.C. is then seen walking and talking alone, and it is suggested that the person she keeps on talking to while seemingly alone placed everyone on the island, which C.C. thinks is in poor taste. That evening, Euphemia gives Zero some berries, but he seems downtrodden. They then begin staring at the stars and remember when they used to do it with Nunnally and Marianne. Euphemia wishes that they could go back to those days, and Zero shares her sentiment. Later that night, Kallen eats plenty of the fish and relaxes, and Suzaku comments on how charming it is to see her so lively, much to her embarrassment. Suzaku then asks her to leave the Black Knights to avoid her facing capital punishment. Kallen refuses, revealing herself as the Guren pilot and vowing to beat Suzaku. Kallen chastises Suzaku, saying that his reformism leads to him siding with the enemy, and the "Last Samurai" Genbu Kururugi would be ashamed. She then says that if she doesn't fight, Naoto's death would have been in vain. In a final effort, Suzaku reveals that he killed his father to her. He continues to say that Zero and Genbu are a lot alike because they justify their murders for the fact they are narcissistic. Kallen says almost the same thing Zero did to Suzaku back in the sand pit, and in response Suzaku says that she just kept killing, she would never truly move on. Kallen then asks that she will move on when Naoto's killer is given justice, but since no one knows who that is all she can cling to now is that it served some higher purpose. Not long after, both Euphemia and Kallen fall asleep, and Zero and Suzaku ponder the matter. At the same time Schneizel arrives at the island and discovers a small cave, which Clovis previously used for some higher purpose.Their spotlights are noticed by Lelouch and Suzaku. In the morning the two pairs head for the lights, while Kallen begins trying to break her bonds and Lelouch wonders how to deal with the search party. The cave is revealed to contain a Thought Elevator, which Lloyd says is out of his league but Schneizel says Charles is interested, and Bartley reveals that quite possibly, the sole reason that Britannia invades other countries is to obtain all such places around the world. Schneizel then instructs Lloyd to mess with a prototype Knightmare Frame called Gawain for the Thought Elevator. Atop a ledge overlooking the cave, Zero and Euphemia approach the Avalon and acknowledge they won't be seeing each other again for a while. Zero says that it will be fine, since unlike himself Suzaku will be able to take care of her. He then asks why Euphemia selected an Honorary Britannian as her Knight. Before she can answer, Zero hears rustling in the grass and jumps for cover in a bush. He looks over to see Suzaku and Kallen approaching them, to his confusion and horror. Relieved, Euphemia jumps out of the bushes to greet Suzaku, revealing their location to him and Kallen. To keep up an act, Zero jumps out of the bushes and holds a gun to Euphemia, posing her as his prisoner while whispering for her to follow his lead. He offers to exchange Euphemia for Kallen, but Suzaku deems his actions cowardly and approaches him slightly, allowing Kallen to step over her binds, with all seemingly unaware they are standing on a square piece of concrete. Zero chides Suzaku, saying that the exchange is the only way to ensure Euphemia's survival, giving Kallen enough time to throw her arms and binds over Suzaku, restraining him. This results in a verbal argument between Euphemia and Kallen which ends when Suzaku breaks free and gets to Euphemia. Zero begins to approach Kallen when suddenly a giant red Geass symbol appears below them, seemingly activated by Lelouch's own Geass, and far away the boy from before smiles, ready to make a move. The ground gives way under the four, and they all fall down into the Thought Elevator, ruining Lloyd's calculations. The Britannians move to capture Zero to avoid harm to Euphemia, while Zero and Kallen prepare to steal the Gawain; as it happens, Suzaku appears frozen while looking upwards. Kallen handily fights off the Britannians while Zero climbs into the Gawain to pilot it, as it is already active. Snickering that it is his lucky day, he prepares for launch when he notices and, terrified, recognizes Schneizel, realizing he will have to fight him soon. Zero then gets the Gawain moving and, after Kallen climbs on, rushes forward. They are unable to fight any enemies due to incomplete weapons, but they discover another system - flight - is complete. With it they are able to fly away from the island all together, much to Kallen's amazement, Zero's amusement, and Bartley's dismay. Schneizel, however, is okay with the scenario, as he sees that Euphemia and a recovered Suzaku are all right. However, just as they come out, the Britannians arrest Suzaku for "violation of military regulations", though Schneizel promises Euphemia to take care of it later. As Zero and Kallen prepare to rendezvous with the others, it is revealed in flashback that Zero reluctantly used Geass on Suzaku, giving him the command to automatically find some way to "live" whenever he is faced with certain death. Because of this, he escaped the blast by hiding in the Lancelot before getting transported. Suzaku however, obviously does not recall this "insubordination" despite video evidence. Just as Cornelia is informed of this, Guilford tells her that a large scale of naval Chinese Federation forces are heading towards Kyushu, bearing the flag of Japan and soaking the area in blood. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Kaminejima Island (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *"Man you're stubborn. You're not anything like the way you are at school." -Suzaku to Kallen *"At times the life of a single man is worth that of a million." -Diethard in reference to Zero *"And what of your future then? To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lap dog, an honorary Britannian? Or to be the knight of a third princess? Ha! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the last samurai, weeps! I'm not you. The world is wrong, and I'm tryng to change it. If I don't... If I don't, my brother's death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting. And, I'll do whatever it takes to win." -Kallen *"What was Schneizel doing on that island? Was there something hidden in that area? And Euphy, I think I can trust you for now but I also need to consider what happened with Kallen and Suzaku. No, first we have to deal with Kyushu. That will determine our future. The future of both the Black Knights and myself." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode) Trivia *This episode bears a number of similarities to the twenty-fourth episode of Gundam SEED. Most notably, Kallen being taken down by Suzaku and being his captive for the rest of the episode, while having her top exposed, is extremely similar to the way Athrun held Cagalli captive. In addition the first meeting between Kallen and Suzaku is almost exactly like Athrun and Cagalli.